Web search engines are computer programs accessible to web browsers which are designed to search the world wide web (WWW) and to retrieve web pages, files, and documents that are accessible via the WWW and hosted on websites. Websites commonly have different uniform resource locators (URLs), each of which serves a different type of device. For example, a website often has one URL used for accessing the website via a smart phone and another URL used for accessing the website via a tablet computer. In such cases, each URL allocated to a specific type of device may provide an optimal user interface that is customized to that particular type of device.
When accessing a website via a search engine, a device receives a URL allocated by the search engine respective of a user input. Such allocated URL may not be optimal for the device. As an example, a user accessing a website using a search engine via a mobile device may be allocated a URL to a version of the website that is optimized for personal computers (PCs), but not for mobile devices. As a result, the user's experience on the website accessed via the allocated URL may be sub-optimal. As another example, a piece of content can be viewed on a mobile device through a mobile application (or “app”) installed thereon or a web browser. The user experience may be different when viewing the content through these channels. For instance, the user may enjoy reviewing the content from a specific source on its mobile application which is designed to display or otherwise play content from the specific source. However, search engines are designed to return the results in a form of web addresses (or URLs) respective of the mobile device and the search intent of the user.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution for returning a suitable web address to properly access content over the user device.